Let's UMQRA
by Gwendal Rowlkien
Summary: Et si John avait expliqué ce que signifie U.M.Q.R.A à Sherlock ? Un hôtel, un Sherlock intéressé, un John embarrassé, un Mycroft un peu fouineur et un patron d'hôtel menacé qui dépose des préservatifs sur le plateau de thé que John a commandé. Ou comment passer une bonne nuit à Baskerville...


Il se faisait tard à Baskerville, et les deux amis décidèrent de rentrer à l'auberge. Une fois dans leur chambre, qu'ils partageaient en tant qu'amis, entendons-nous bien, John prit place dans le fauteuil près de la fenêtre, ignorant tant bien que mal Sherlock qui se changeait juste derrière lui. Au loin, dehors, le médecin regardait pensivement la lumière qui avait, au début, semblé être une piste.

\- Tu sais qu'il y a une salle de bain, Sherlock ?  
\- Et alors ?, demanda Sherlock, interloqué.  
\- Nan rien, laisse tomber c'est pas grave.

Sherlock haussa les épaules et s'étala sur le lit. Il se recroquevilla dans sa robe de chambre, et se tourna sur le côté pour regarder John. Celui-ci le fixait déjà.  
Le blond se perdit un instant dans le regard intense de Sherlock, puis renifla et se ressaisit. Le détective se redressa un peu, si c'était humainement possible au vu de la position dans laquelle il se trouvait.

\- C'est quoi alors, ta piste ? Umqra c'est ça ?  
\- Hm, crois-moi Sherlock, tu n'veux pas savoir !  
\- Pourquoi je n'voudrais pas savoir ? C'est peut-être important, un signe, un message qui nous mènerait directement au molosse, qui nous permettrait de démasquer la personne qui est derrière tout ça, parce qu'il est clair que le molosse n'existe pas et...  
\- Sherlock !

Le détective ferma la bouche et la rouvrit deux fois de suite, sans parvenir à répliquer quelque chose. Il venait de se faire couper en pleine déduction, tout de même. Il devrait répliquer. Mais quelque chose chez le blond, son aura sûrement, l'en dissuadait. John semblait même... étrange.

\- C'était pas un signe, Sherlock. C'était juste des gens qui...  
\- Qui quoi ?  
\- Qui... faisaient... Qui faisaient... euh... hrm.

John fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi hésitait-il à le lui dire ? C'était son ami après tout. Il reçu un message.

[de Mycroft, à John :  
Qu'attendez-vous pour lui sauter dessus ? MH]

[à Mycroft, de John :  
Combien de fois devrais-je répéter qu'il ne se passe rien entre Sherlock et moi !? JW]

\- John ? Qui quoi ?  
\- Qui faisaient l'amour, Sherlock.  
\- Qui... Dans une voiture ?  
\- Oui Sherlock, dans une voiture. Les gens aiment bien les endroits insolites pour... faire ça.  
\- C'est idiot.  
\- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais Sherlock ?

Sherlock allait répliquer mais ne dit rien, car on frappa à la porte. John alla ouvrir, et le patron de l'hôtel apporta le thé que le médecin avait commandé, sur un plateau en argent, puis les deux amis se retrouvèrent seuls de nouveau.

[de Mycroft, à Sherlock :  
Je vous ai laissé un petit cadeau dans le plateau, cher frère. Il est temps de passer à l'action. MH]

Sherlock jeta un coup d'œil au plateau, et trouva trois préservatifs. Il prit derechef son portable, et répondit au mécréant.

[de Sherlock, à Mycroft :  
Va te faire foutre Mycroft. SH]

John remarqua les préservatifs à son tour et rougit fortement.

\- Où en étions-nous ?, demanda Sherlock.  
\- Je disais, fit John en se reprenant, qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?  
\- De quoi ?  
\- Tu dis que c'est idiot d'avoir des relations sexuelles.  
\- Évidemment.  
\- Comment tu peux dire ça ?

Sherlock fronça les sourcils. Il dévisagea John et se mordit inconsciemment la lèvre.

\- Aucune idée. Mais... tu peux m'expliquer ?  
\- T'expliquer quoi ?, paniqua légèrement John.  
\- Comment ça fonctionne. L'Umqra.  
\- Le sexe tu veux dire.  
\- Oui, ça...

John laissa échapper un ricanement, et plus Sherlock le foudroyait du regard, plus il riait.

\- Tu ne connais vraiment rien du sexe, Sherlock ?  
\- Bien sûr que je sais des choses, mais dans les livres, c'est différent qu'en réalité John !  
\- Donc tu n'as jamais rien fait ?  
\- Bien sûr que non ! Ça semble si ennuyeux...

John eut un petit rire cette fois-ci, mais il n'était pas moqueur.

\- C'est la meilleure chose qui soit d'après moi, dit-il après un moment de silence.  
\- Vu tous les sites pornos que tu connais, ça n'm'étonne pas de toi, John.  
\- Ça n'a rien à voir Sherlock, soupira John. Ce genre de site c'est pour...  
\- Te vider.  
\- Seigneur, Sherlock tu pourrais être plus délicat !, s'exclama John. Mais oui, en gros c'est ça...  
\- Et quelle est la différence entre ces deux choses ?  
\- Il y a trois choses, Sherlock.  
\- D'accord. Laisse-moi essayer. Première chose : se vider.  
\- Bravo.  
\- Deuxième chose : Umqratter.  
\- Umqr... quoi ? Mais non ! Hm... comment dire ça sans être trop cru...

Sherlock ricana et s'étira comme un chat, en baillant, puis intima à John d'être franc.

\- La deuxième chose, c'est : baiser. Il n'y a que du sexe entre les deux personnes qui s'unissent.  
\- Tu as l'air connaisseur.  
\- C'est quand même mieux que les sites pornos, Sherlock.

Le détective grimaça franchement, et lorsqu'il reçut un message, il souffla bruyamment.

[de Mycroft, à Sherlock :  
Quand vas-tu te décider à enfin passer aux choses sérieuses avec John ? Papa et maman en seraient enchantés. MH]

Message qu'il ignora sciemment.

\- Et la troisième ?, questionna Sherlock.  
\- La troisième, faire l'amour. Quand deux personnes qui s'aiment s'unissent charnellement pour se prouver leur amour. Il y a des sentiments dans cette union-là.  
\- Et donc, ces deux personnes dans la voiture...  
\- ...baisaient.

Sherlock rit, et John l'imita. Ils partirent tous deux dans un fou rire silencieux, alors que la conversation n'avait rien de comique en elle-même.

\- Et nous ?, demanda Sherlock, soudain sérieux.  
\- Nous... quoi ?  
\- Si jamais nous devions passer à l'action ? Laquelle des trois choses serait-ce ?  
\- Euh je... j'en sais rien...

Sherlock soupira et se retourna pour faire face au mur et éviter le regard de John.

\- Pourquoi tu me demande ça Sherlock ?  
\- Je n'sais pas... Peut-être parce que je pensais que... Non rien.

John reçu un message.

[de Mycroft, à John :  
Ce qu'il veut dire par là, c'est qu'il vous aime, John. Et nous savons tous les deux que le sentiment est partagé, n'est-ce pas ? MH]

[de John, à Mycroft :  
Pour l'amour du ciel Mycroft, quand est-ce que vous allez arrêter de nous espionner ? JW]

John se leva et jeta son portable sur le fauteuil. Il s'approcha du lit et prit Sherlock par les épaules, le forçant ainsi à se redresser pour lui faire face.  
Leurs regards se rencontrèrent, s'accrochèrent, et d'un commun accord silencieux, leurs visages franchirent la barrière invisible qui se dressait entre eux et un baiser brûlant, longtemps attendu, lia leurs lèvres.  
Ce fut un baiser court, qui se répéta deux fois, trois fois, jusqu'à ce que John l'approfondisse, entremêlant sa langue à celle de Sherlock, qui gémit. Jamais le détective n'avait éprouvé tant de plaisir à être en contact physique avec quelqu'un. Et son corps semblait être d'accord avec lui.  
Il tremblait d'impatience et de crainte, redoutant et souhaitant ardemment que John aille plus loin.

\- Pour ma part..., susurra John dans l'oreille de Sherlock, ce serait la troisième chose...

Sherlock souffla doucement, haletant, et se redressa pour se rapprocher de John.

\- Pour ma part également..., murmura-t-il.

John retira son pull, puis la robe de chambre de Sherlock, et s'empara de ses lèvres avec une férocité qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Bientôt, tous deux furent en sous-vêtements, et John fut flatté et fier de constater que Sherlock n'était plus en état de réfléchir à quoi que soit. Il aurait pu y avoir un triple homicide avec des messages douteux dans la chambre d'à côté que le détective n'aurait pas bougé d'un centimètre.  
John posa délicatement ses lèvres sur l'érection de Sherlock, toujours emprisonnée dans un boxer noir moulant à souhait, puis retira le tissu qui le dérangeait désormais.  
Sherlock était rouge, toujours haletant, et sa respiration se coupa lorsque John lécha son membre de bas en haut, lentement, avec délicatesse.  
Le détective voulu murmurer le prénom du médecin, mais aucun son ne sorti de sa gorge. Tout ce qu'il parvint à faire la seconde d'après fut d'agripper les draps : John venait de le prendre en bouche, et une explosion de sensations ravagea Sherlock qui rejeta la tête en arrière, gémissant à chaque nouvelle sensation.

-Mon dieu... John..., fut tout ce qu'il parvint à dire avant que John ne lui demande s'il voulait aller plus loin ou non.

Tout était vague autour de Sherlock. Il n'y avait plus que John et lui, et toutes ces sensations étranges qui le remuait de tous côtés. Il acquiesça, et hoqueta d'étonnement lorsque John introduit un doigt humide dans son intimité. L'inconfort que ressentait Sherlock commençait déjà à le refroidir, mais John décida à ce moment là qu'il était temps de mélanger les sensations et il recommença son manège buccal, faisant oublier au détective toute douleur.  
John ajouta rapidement un deuxième, puis un troisième doigt, et Sherlock s'habitua rapidement à chaque nouvelle intrusion.  
Au bout de deux minutes de préparations, le médecin jugea que son ami, désormais amant, était prêt.  
Celui-ci grogna de frustration lorsque les mains de John ne furent plus en contact avec sa peau, et il paniqua quand le blond se leva. Avait-il fait quelque chose de travers ?

\- John... ?  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas !, le rassura John. Laisse-moi finir de me déshabiller...

Le brun soupira, soulagé, et l'instant d'après, une bouche chaude s'écrasait contre la sienne, une langue impétueuse demandant un accès direct à la sienne. Sherlock donna cet accès de bonne grâce, et fut tout de suite prit d'une peur panique lorsqu'il sentit l'extrémité de l'érection de John, qui était installé entre ses jambes, pousser légèrement contre son anneau de chair.  
Le médecin raffermit sa prise sur le plus grand : il n'était pas question qu'il se défile maintenant.

\- Calme-toi Sherlock, murmura John, caressant chaque parcelle de peau à disposition. Ça risque de faire un peu mal au début, mais après... enfin, tu verras...

Sherlock ne répondit pas et se concentra sur la main qui le caressait. Il ne se rendit pas compte de la poussée soudaine de John, qui parvint enfin à s'introduire légèrement, donnant ensuite plusieurs à-coups qui lui permirent d'être enfin en lui, entièrement.  
Le blond ferma les yeux. Si longtemps... Il avait attendu si longtemps ce moment où il pourrait enfin le faire sien.  
Il était si étroit que John devait se faire fureur pour ne pas reprendre ses mouvements tout de suite.  
Le détective s'accoutuma à la douleur et attira John à lui, nouant ses jambes autour de sa taille, joignant leurs lèvres, et demandant plus à John.  
"Mon dieu", pensa-t-il. "Comment ai-je pu penser un seul instant que cette chose puisse être ennuyeuse ?"  
Le court de ses pensées fut interrompu par un coup de rein plus puissant, qui lui fit voir des étoiles. Il se cambra et agrippa les épaules de John, bougeant maladroitement ses hanches, cherchant plus de contact encore.  
Et John frappa, encore, encore et encore le point si particulier qui faisait crier Sherlock.  
Et il criait son nom. "John, John, John !"

Lorsque Sherlock ouvrit les yeux, il faisait déjà bien jour. John était contre lui, dans son dos.

\- Réveillé, espèce de marmotte ?, demanda John taquin.  
\- Hm...

Voulant se redresser, Sherlock grimaça. Il avait mal partout.

\- C'est normal d'avoir mal comme ça... ?  
\- Pour toi, oui. Moi je pète la forme.  
\- C'était...

John fronça les sourcils, inquiet.

\- C'était fabuleux John. Fantastique. Vraiment extraordinaire, tu...  
\- Je t'aime Sherlock, coupa John en baisant sa tempe.

Sherlock ne répondit pas. Il ne savait pas comment dire ça. Ça prendrait surement du temps. Alors, pour compenser, il enlaça John et lui vola ses lèvres pour un baiser passionné.

Fin.


End file.
